Magic
Magic, powerful as it is mysterious, has a long and storied history in Paledia. Though they are few in number, magic users have left their mark on Paledian history. However, their part in history has not always been a positive one, and they have at times felt much of the ill treatment afforded nonhumans. They have, however, managed to survive, and have even grown in number in recent decades. At times a secretive lot, it is not known what role magic users will play in events unfolding in the Theridan Empire, but it is sure that will be known soon enough. The Nature of Magic It has been said that magic is a fickle beast. The discovery of a child born with magical ability is rare, partially due to the fact that this ability does not always present itself, at least around those who recognise it for what it is. On average, around 100 people with magical ability are discovered every decade, though this number has been on the rise, with more mages available and willing to seek out those gifted and less incidents of their powers presenting themselves leading to an untimely end. Once an individual with magical ability and the willingness to master it has been discovered, they begin their training, generally under the mage who discovered them, though there are exceptions. Magic is in a way both a science and an art, though there are constants such as magical energy (usually the mage's innate energy, but sometimes an external source) and a focus, there are generally multiple ways to craft a spell for a given result, leading to almost constant experimentation among mages and to many adopting their own individual style of magic. Rather than complicating things needlessly, it has been found that this has in fact led to greater efficiency amongst mages as a whole. Magic in Non-humans Though magic as performed by human mages has been found impossible for the non-human races of Paledia to replicate, they are known to have their own magic to them. Elves were known before the Wars of Expansion to have their own form of magic, its knowledge is believed lost since the culling of elves over a certain age robbed the race of their elders, though there are rumours that a few managed to survive in secret at least long enough enough to pass on this knowledge. There are, however, some documented cases of an almost supernatural physical prowess amongst some elves. The dwarves are not known to have an innate ability for magic, instead being renowned for their aptitude for the mechanical. Some dwarves are known to practice a form of alchemy, however. The Wild Races do not possess the ability for any known formal magic, though like the elves they are known to sometimes produce individuals of extraordinary strength, even for their kind. Though not recorded in any credible history, some myths speak of members of Wild Races who grew to enormous sizes. There have been stories in the past and rarely in modern times of non-humans able to perform magic as humans do. However, none of these reports have been confirmed and if they are true, these individuals are surely exceptions to the rule who have managed to stay hidden amongst the rest of their kind, or far from civilisation. Magic Users in History Mages have practiced their magic in Paledia since time immemorial, appearing in myths and legends stretching back centuries. Though there have been instances of evil mages throughout the history of the lands now forming the Theridan Empire, including a few rulers of kingdoms conquered by Therid I during the Wars of Conquest, for the most part magical and non-magical humans have lived in peace. They have been for the most part tolerated by the religions of Paledia apart from those who commit terrible acts, and the Cult of the Divine Emperors generally tolerates them, as does the Regency of UNNAMED and Emperor Jerolian I. However, the nobility of Paledia have generally been distrustful of mages, and have managed to successfully block them from gaining influence with the rulers of the Empire. Though usually tolerated, the Empire has occasionally cracked down on magic users, especially during the rules of Emperors Cigomar I and Cigomar II, and in the aftermath of a mage revolt started during the disastrous rule of Emperor Nelomar I. Magic in Recent Times Many mages live in the countryside, either as hermits or in towns and villages where they often work as healers, while those in the city often sell their magical services or goods produced through magic. However, many mages, still wary after the brutal rule of Cigomar II, choose to work in secrecy. As with many in Paledia, there are those who speak of rebellion, not willing to wait for the day the emperors decide they should be culled like the non-humans. However, only time will tell what role they will play in the Empire's future. Category:Orders and Groups Category:Culture Category:Nature